Star Fox: Husky Unit Missions
by Deacon Yote
Summary: (R for later chapters) Remember Bill and his squadrons from Katina? Well here's their story R/R
1. Wake Up Call

A/N: Hey all, my fic takes place during the Lylat Wars in StarFox 64 if you didn't already know and it is from the point of view of Bill's Husky Unit which includes me (Warning self insertion!!). Also this is my first ever fan fic so please....be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Star Fox, none, but I do own Deacon, Roger and Casey. Try to take them and I will beat you with a Louisville Slugger :D  
  
  
It is very early morning on Katina and all is still at Husky Unit's headquarters, well, except for one of the pilots, Deacon Yote. He is having another nightmare, one that may haunt him for the rest of his days,and his mumbling and tossing and turning is getting to his friend and wingman, Roger Yimmins. "Not again," the rottweiler said with a sigh, "This is the third damn time this month." The canine sat up and got down from his bunk and woke the grey coyote who sat up with a start. "Wha!! What's going on?" Deacon said, slightly louder than he should have. "You and your damn nightmare again man," came Roger's reply, "C'mon, let's go down to the rec room I can't sleep" he said, getting up and putting on his dark grey flight suit. "No, I'm going back to sleep." retorted the still-sleepy canine, Roger wasn't having it so he pulled on his ear and got him out of bed "Oh, no you don't, you woke me up and now you have to suffer the consequences" he said with a toothy grin. Deacon grit his teeth in pain and got up "Owwww, alright alright I give I give let go." he said in a hushed growl, then got up, putting on a pair of black physical training fatigues and a grey tank, or whitebeater as some of the new recruits were calling them.  
The two pilots walked down from their top floor barrack to the recreational level in their pyramid like base. They walked into the giant commons area in the center, looking around they noticed that even though the area was about as big as a house, it was pretty messy, empty soda and beer cans, pizza boxes, several helmets for the pilots and paper all over the place, the calling card of their support squadron and general nuisance, Bulldog Unit. "Dammit, I thought Bill told them to clean their stuff up yesterday." Roger said, complaining, "Man cool it, besides, we didn't make it, we don't have to clean it."Deacon said moving over to the couch. He picked up a digital media disk and put it in the player, resulting in overly loud music by the Gorrilaz being blasted throught the level, cringing he cut the sound off and lowered the volume to a level he could work with. "I'm gonna kill 'em" he muttered under his breath as he took out the disk and just watched whatever came on the television. Several moments later his wingman sat on the couch, resting his head on his hands, "So, why don't you tell me what your nightmare was about?" he said, trying to strike up a conversation. "It's the same one I've been having since we got here." Deacon said, not wanting to talk about it, "Yeah, but you never told me what it was." Roger replied, "Come on, maybe if you talk about it, it might help." his comment resulted in a sigh from the coyote sitting next to him. "Alright, but only if you promise not to have me sit up with you when you're not sleepy and I am again" the coyote said with a glare, "Okay, jeez, you're hostile this morning" was his reply. Deacon sat back and looked up at the ceiling "You remember, when the academy was attacked?" he questioned. The rottweiler looked at him with an 'of course you idiot' look on his face "Yeah. how could I forget?" he said instead, Deacon continued "I keep having nightmares about that day, and how I keep remembering my brother coming to back us up and how that damn chameleon Leon took him down. In my dreams everytime Eric goes down, I can hear Leon saying 'you've failed', over and over again telling me I failed, sometimes, I can even hear Eric saying it." By the time the coyote finished, he was up off the couch and sitting by the wall paws clenched into fists.  
  
Roger sat on the couch staring at his comrade, even though he was an only child and had not experienced the pain of losing someone like Deacon had with his brother, he could still sympathize with him, for he had lost someone during that same attack, his girlfriend, although he was able to avenge her by dispatching the Venomian that shot her down. He got up and walked over to the wall his friend was at and looked at him "Hey, I'm sorry that happened and I wish that your bro didn't die. But look, you can't let that keep you from getting sleep at night. Besides aren't me, you, and Casey like brothers? And also, haven't you saved my tail plenty of times?" Deacon looked up at the canine and grinned, slightly cheered up. "Roger, you don't have a tail." with that the coyote thought about it and started to crack up. "I DO TOO HAVE A TAIL!!" Roger bawled, he hated being joked on about his tail, since he was a rottweiler he only had a nub left for one while the other canine pilots had full tails. This only made Deacon laugh harder, falling over to his side in a hysterical laugh.  
  
Meanwhile, with the two pilots downstairs, Bill Grey, the Husky and Bulldog Unit's commander had woken up, well, since it was nearly time to get up and he had to be ready before those under him. Besides,what impression would he give them if he wasn't ready before his pilots? He got up, and while getting ready, he heard the laughter downstairs, he was a little nervous because he had heard rumors from the Bulldogs that some Venomians were planning to take over the base while everyone was asleep. He wasn't gullible and that was for damn sure, but still, he had to go check. He stopped by Husky Unit's barracks which was down the hall from his office and woke up a brown pit bull, "Casey, get up" he said, stirring the dog to consiousness. Casey yawned and opened his eyes to see his commander "Yes sir?" he said still sleepily, and with a hint of annoyance, he was having his pleasure planet Papetoone dream and was just getting to the good part. "Get up, someone's down on the rec level go, with me to check it out." Bill said, Casey complied and got dressed in his flightsuit for the day, then the two went down to the level in the commons area. Bill was surprised to see the mess that was the commons area and folded his arms across his chest annoyed, he wasn't a neat freak and even left very small messes of his own but this was ridiculous."I hope you two can explain this because I'm giving you each a minute two!" the commander said, staring daggers into Deacon and Roger. The two canines looked at each other then at Bill and Casey, "Morning Bill, morning Casey" Roger said but was cut off quickly by a "Start explaining!" by Bill. Deacon stepped forward sheepishly and only said "Bulldog Unit I guess." shrugging his shoulders.  
  
  
A/N: Phew! Chapter finished, if you review and like it, it'll get better. Chapter 2, comin' soon :D 


	2. Ch2: Battle in the Belt

A/N: Hey everyone, finally got chapter two up. It would have been up earlier but the FanFic Gods felt like dropping a city-sized portion of writer's block on my head. Go figure. Anyways, I read your reviews and you like me! You really like me! *ahem* Ok, now here's chapter two, hope it met your expectations  
  
Disclaimer: *Grabs his Louisville Slugger* Don't own Bill or Corneria or anything from Starfox. But I dare you to take Deacon Roger and Casey. They're right here, take 'em if you're bad...  
  
"Casey, get this idiot off my tail!" Roger growled over the radio as he flew sporadically, keeping his attacher from getting a lock on him. Bulldog and Husky unit were over Katina's largest desert, involved in dogfight training, unlike most other sessions of this kind, Bulldog unit had the advantage, due to their surprise attack and slightly larger numbers. As Casey flew towards Roger, Deacon and another Husky pilot were taking care of a small formation of Bulldog pilots. The coyoted looked out towards Roger's arwing, seeing the rottweiler still being trailed, "What's takin' ya Case!? Roger's gonna be bulldog meat if you don't hurry!!" he exclaimed as he fired the modified blasters from his arwing. The blasters had been modified for the training so that instead of firing lasers, they would fire a combination of infrared and ultraviolet beams into special receptors on the arwings. The fired upon pilot cursed as he flew back to their base "dead" and Casey finally came to Roger's assistance. "'Bout time you came," Roger griped "Almost got my tail shot off." "What tail?" Casey said, which resulted in a few sentences of choice words by the rottweiler being directed towards him over the radio. Meanwhile, Ness Williams, one of Bulldog's best hyena pilot was bearing down on his prey Deacon. "C'mon, help me get the lil' traitah" He ordered as he directed his angle of attack towards the coyote and fired, "Deacon, ya' lil' traitah'" mocked the hyena "I'm gonna enjoy taking you out, even if it's just practice!" he continued as he fired, nearly hitting his target. "Traitor!?!?" shouted the coyote, "Oh hell no!! You crossed the line, I'm not playin' with you anymore!!" he said, slightly pissed as he barrel rolled into Ness' "six" and took him out of the practice dogfight. The remaining pilots of Husky unit took this as a cue to start flying for real and they did, resulting in the majority of Bulldog's still flying units to be sent back to base. Half an hour later the dogfight was over, Bulldog unit won this time, not that they were complaining. Deacon and his wingmen landed and got out of their arwings to be confronted by the hyena and two of his cohorts "You were lucky our fuel cells were low" Ness said, trying to come up with an excuse for his unit's defeat today. Roger laughed and looked Ness up and down "Ness, your lies are just like your flying skills," he sniffed at him for a second and reared back "And your scent, one hundred percent SHIT!!" he declared holding his nose with one paw and waving the other, Deacon and Casey couldn't help but laugh. Ness' fur stood on end as he thought about taking a swing at the "tailless wonder". Deacon turned his attention towards the offended hyena replying "Seriously Ness, you gotta work on your dogfighting skills, so do the rest of your unit really, you guys have been slacking off since my brother 'left'" he said, Ness snorted "Whatever, besides, you know you belong with us, Eric was a Bulldog, and you are 'sposed to be a Bulldog too" the hyena explained. "No, I'm a Husky, I'm sure if Eric was still here and he saw the way you guys handle yourselves, he'd change units with the quickness" Deacon snapped. "Besides, you Bulldogs are full of what Roger said, bull-shit". That threw Ness off the edge and made the hyena take a swing at the coyote, Deacon dodged and Casey stepped in "Come on now!! Can't we all just get along!?!"he said, trying to stop the fight before it started, yet his actions were in vain as the dingo behind Ness stepped forward and struck the pit bull.The fight had commenced. Meanwhile, inside Husky and Bulldog HQ, Bill was in his office talking to Corneria's General Pepper. "Commander Grey, Corneria's naval intelligence has detected a fleet of Venomian ships heading towards our direction, they are nearing Solaar as we speak." The hound said, slightly worried. "Are they headed towards us or you?" Bill inquired. "We don't know, have your men on alert just in case, I have a feeling Andross is serious this time, I've contacted the Star Fox team reque....*static*" "Pepper? Pepper!??!?" Bill said anxiously, he had knew something bad had happened, maybe their intelligence was incorrect and the fleet was already there, or maybe there was another fleet and it was commencing it's attack, Bill didn't know, and he didn't care, all he knew was that he had to get his units in the air and assist the Cornerians. The commander of the two units hit a nearby alarm and ran out of his office, running as fast as he could to the airfield. When he got there, it was just starting to come back to life with pilots scrambling to their arwings, luckily the 'techs had reverted the blasters on the fighters to their original state much earlier, getting them ready for combat. As Bill raced towards his arwing he caught the six pilots,being subdued by the MP's. This pissed him off even further since he already was and shouted "What the hell is going on here!! Matter of fact don't tell me now, get your hides in your fighters and lets go!!" as he put his helmet on. "Sorry sir," was all he heard before the fighting pilots scrambled back to their ships and the fighters took off. Meanwhile, on Corneria, General Pepper's forces were having difficulties repelling the Venomian forces. Most were in retreat but Corneria City was taking the brunt of the attack. The city based Alpha Unit was forced to retreat, leaving the capitol city of Corneria to the Venomians, the hound in command of Corneria was at his headquarters on full alert, the enemy fighters had hit the building hard as Pepper could only watch when all of a sudden as he watched the screen to see what was happening, the swarming fighters seemed to just explode. He looked up and saw green and blue streaks of light hitting the remaining Venomians before new model arwings flew threw the wreckage. StarFox had came to the rescue.... During the Venomian strike on Corneria, Bill and his squadrons were on their way, currently in the Meteo asteroid belt. "All craft report" he said, looking behind him to make sure there weren't any immediate deaths, at least not until the actual fighting started. "Husky 2 here..." "Bulldog 5, all systems go..." "Bulldog 7 here..." "Husky 12 here, I'm ok.." After both units were accounted for, Bill was about to inform the pilots on what was going on when all of a sudden, a ruffed up looking hound appeared on his viewscreen. "General!" Bill said, "Are you alright!?!? What happened!?" "The Venomians struck, most of their fighters have been driven back, StarFox is taking care of the remaining fighters in Corneria City." The hound dog said. "Take care of the squadrons coming in from around your area, then come to the city, we need to discuss this matter with the other planets" Pepper continued on. "We're on it General" Bill said as he cut off the viewscreen and banked to the left, the pilots under his command followed. "We're heading towards the North end of the belt, another attack squadron is en route to Corneria and we are to take 'em out so now it's time to put that training to use" he said. Deacon opened a link to Ness but quickly cut it off, deciding not to mock him, "I hope that crazy bastard doesn't get one of us killed" Roger chimed in instead resulting in the jackal cursing loudly over the comm. When they finally arrived at the coordinates General Pepper gave Bill, it was quiet, too quiet to be exact, there wasn't a single visible ship to be seen for miles. "Husky Unit, follow me, search formation," Bill said, then added " Ness, take charge of Bulldog Unit." "Roger that" Ness said as he and his unit banked right and headed off. It took about a good five minutes before either unit picked up anything, "Why do I have the sudden feeling someone's walking on my grave?" Roger asked as he got an eerie feeling looking at the asteroids, "Sorry 'bout that" Casey said, "Hey, what's that over there?" Husky 9 inquired as he turned his fighter towards a nonconspicuous looking group of asteroids. The curious pilot slowly approached the cluster of off only to be proven wrong. As soon as the remaining fighters entered the carrier, large, apelike marocks as several other pilots moved up behind him, Husky 9 flew over the rocks just to turn back with beams of red chasing him, "Evasive manuevers! Wing leaders evasive manuevers!" commander Grey said as all hell began to break loose in the belt. Casey sped up towards the origin of the first few Venomian fighters, taking two down with ease, "Looks like swarmers, there's gotta be a carrier nearby." the pit bull said as he ducked between two more as Bill shot them down "No shit!" Deacon said. The coyote braked in his fighter, sending the offending attackers overshooting him and flying straight into one of the massive floating rocks. Several minutes of dogfighting and the reappearance of Bulldog unit brought on the appearance of the carrier, the titanic floating ship's appearance caused some of the pilots of bulldog and husky units to pause, shoot it even caused some of the carrier's fighters to stop in their tracks. "The hell?" one of the Bulldog pilots said, banking hard and nearly hitting one of the Venomians. "This is Bulldog 7, they're opening the bays." a pilot called out. The swarming fighters began to head towards the carrier, and the Katinan pilots cheered thinking they had driven the enemy away, but unfortunately, they would be proven wrong due to the large, apelike machines spewing out, bringing the death of several of the defending fighters along with them. Both units scrambled quickly and managed to take out several of the new opponents before losing a third of their total force. "We have to retreat, all craft retreat to Corneria on the double!" Bill ordered as he nearly took a laser blast to his thrusters, "Roger that, heading for Corneria." Casey and Ness replied, heading out of the belt. Grey and Deacon were buying the other pilots time to escape, then did so themselves. The flight to the planet was quiet, two of Katina's better units had been defeated and forced to retreat, "How did they manage to beat us?" Roger said, breaking the silence, "Better weapons, improved tactics." a Husky pilot replied. "That can't be, Venomian forces always used the same weapons and tactics!" another pilot added, Deacon added his two cents in replying "Well obviously they're not this time, and we weren't ready for it.""Cut the chatter, we're entering Cornerian space" Bill cut in as several carrier-sized ships came into view Several minutes later, a static-filled voice came over the comm, "This is Lt. Chistopher Peters of the Cornerian Star Navy. Identify yourself and state your business." the voice said. "Commander Bill Grey, Katinan Defense Force and commander of Husky and Bulldog Unit, landing on orders of General Pepper." Bill replied as he and his pilots hovered in front of one of the carriers. "Oh yes, the general is expecting you, sending you the landing coordinates now, welcome to Corneria." the voice said. The Katinan pilots flew down to the planet, landing on an empty field and was greeted by the site of a fleet of military vehicles with General Pepper on the lead vehicle. "Commander Grey," the hound said as he approached "We heard about what happened in the asteroid belt, are you and your men alright?" "What's left of us is fine" the husky replied " I hope that council you're gathering comes soon, Andross is for real this time..."  
  
A/N: Finally, we're at the end of this chapter! I'm going to start putting a date up for upcoming chapters. But for now, please review and I'll see you later Fox Fans. 


	3. Ch3: Promotion

A/N: Hey thanks for waiting, school can be a pain in the khundingy (If you don't know what that is, look at the words before it) and it has been lately. Expected to get this chapter up earlier but I just told you my excuse...er...read above. Not really any action in this one but it should still be good. Read on noble......er..... readers!  
  
Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic, Nintendo owns StarFox, I own Deacon, Roger, Casey and anyone else I come up with who's not in any other fics. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Husky/Bulldog Unit HQ;1347hrs "So did they decide on a course of action yet?" Roger asked as he held a heavy bag for his wingman Deacon. The coyote paused for a second, looking at the rottweiler before continuing his assault on the bag, "I don't know Roger," he said sarcastically, "I've been hearing rumors around saying we're going to war. Can you believe that?" Deacon punctuated the question with a body shot. Just then, a grey owl, Tracy Jasper, one of the newly assigned Husky pilots ran in. "Hey, turn the tv on," Tracy said excitedly "Commander Grey's on the news!". Ness, who was sitting on the couch at the time, turned around towards the energetic bird. "If ah put it on tha' news, will ya stop bouncin' all ova' like a gravball?" the hyena said with his southern accent, Tracy stopped, nodded, then jumped over the couch planting herself next to the Bulldog pilot. Ness mumbled something about a new feather pillow before switching to LNN, the Lylat News Network, "What's 'e 'sposed to be talkin' about?" he asked, getting comfortable on the couch. Roger let go of the bag, "Why don't you watch and see" he shouted over to the hyena.  
  
On the tv, Bill was standing before a podium. The dog was talking about preparation for the war, apparently, Corneria, Fortuna, Katina, and after the planet is liberated from Andross, Macbeth were going to pull their forces together. "Through joint efforts, the Allied Planets have constructed a heavy cruiser, which has been named the Vendetta which will be the spearhead of our main force. General Pepper, President Mertin, Admiral Parish, and myself will be on the Vendetta leading the main strike force...."  
  
"Commander Grey's leaving!?" Tracy exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch and turned to the three canines in the room, "Then who's gonna be in charge!?". Deacon sighed and walked towards the couch, "First off, quit fretting. It's not good for your health" the coyote stated, "Secondly, we don't know since our XO was killed a few weeks ago, so we gotta wait for a new one, until then, quit worrying...........and take something to deal with that hyperactivity you seem to be suffering from." he finished and walked out of the rec room. The owl watched as the door closed behind the coyote, she started to shift her feet nervously which led to a slight bouncing motion, Ness saw this and "Stop right now, I'm warnin' ya" he said, quickly putting an end to her motions.  
  
"So what have you heard about these guys?" an attractive looking chocolate brown coyote asked her equally beautiful friend, a honey colored collie. "Husky Unit has some pretty good pilots, as does Bulldog Unit. Informal command even though the commander's been told to be more rigid with them" she replied looking down at a data pad that had the roster of both units on it, "I hope they have some cuties for me" the collie added with a mischevious grin, the coyote looked at her friend "Oh be quiet you heiffer" she said with a laugh. As the two canines continued down the hall of the HQ until they came across the rec room door, the two stepped in and looked around the almost empty room, seeing two figures on the couch watching the news, and another by the heavy bag landing punches with an almost rythmic frequency. The coyote spoke up again, "Um, hey are you all in Husky Unit?", Ness turned around with a neutral look on his face "Miss, Ah take offense ta' that question" the hyena said looking at the two ladies, "but these two clowns ah'" he finished then turned back around. Roger, who was at the heavy bag ceased his one-sided boxing match and turned toward the two ladies. "Hi, I'm Roger," the rottwieler said, taking off his gloves to shake their paws, " That's Tracy over there, and that..uh..charming (yeah, right) hyena is Ness." he finished. "Tykal, and this is Amaya" the coyote said, shaking Roger's paw, "Nice to meet you" Amaya added, Roger smiled and nodded. "So you two new here?" the rottwieler asked, the two canines nodded "We just got transferred from Pheonix Unit HQ near Kliest City." Amaya said, "Well, y'all came a good while away haven't ya?'" Roger said with a smile, "Well, if you'll follow me, I'll give you a tour of the base." Tykal and Amaya smiled and walked out the rottweiler in between them. Roger turned his head and winked at Ness before walking out the room. The hyena scoffed, muttering "Cocky bastahd"  
  
Meanwhile, Deacon strolled out of the base over to the airfield where his arwing was parked. Getting to the green/grey fighter, he climbed up on the wing, feeling the warm Katinan breeze ruffle his fur slightly. The coyote leaned against the cockpit's canopy lazily and let his gaze settle on the Unit Registration Code printed next to the thruster: KMF-RFU-169A2, he was about to fall asleep until..."DEACON!?! WHERE IN THE HOLY HELL ARE YOU!?" Casey's shouting scared the coyote out of his daze..and off the wing of his fighter, Deacon hit the ground with a soft thud. "All that was not necessary," Deacon said, rubbing his ear, "I CAN hear, I'm not fucking deaf dammit." Casey sauntered over to the now upright coyote, " I know, but I've call looking for you for ten minutes. Your dad's here." At this, the coyote stood straight up, "My dad's here?" the pit bull nodded "What's he doing here? I thought he was going with mo-" Deacon quickly cut himself off, getting a queasy look for a second before looking normal again, "I thought he was going on vacation." he said after a moment. The pit bull stared at his comrade inquisitively for a brief moment before shaking his head, "Well, whatever, he's here now and he wants to holla' at you." The coyote nodded as he stood up and walked back to base with his wingman.  
  
Several minutes later in an office, Deacon stepped in to see an aged silver coyote in Katinan dress greys with his back turned to him. The younger coyote recognized him immediately, and because of the dress the other was in, assumed he was summoned for something important and quickly went to attention. "Sir, Sergeant Deacon Yote reporting as ordered sir." The coyote said as he saluted. The elder coyote turned around, a smile tugging at his muzzle, "How've you been Deacon, looks like you're doing well" he said, eyeing his son. Deacon smiled back dropping his salute,"It's good to see you again Dad, it's been a while" he responded as the elder Yote stepped over towards him and hugged him. As Deacon's father released him and sat on the desk behind him, his son took a seat in a nearby chair, "So what brings you from your vacation huh?" Deacon asked, Admiral Yote tossed the younger coyote a grey velvet box, Deacon looked at his father with a raised eyebrow as he slowly opened the box, revealing a gold bar. The younger coyote looked up at his father, jaw dropped momentarily before replying, "You're kidding, right?". Admiral Yote stood up once again, "Bill told me he was promoting you to third lieutenant, he felt you were ready for it now and felt you were the most qualified for the position. You're command goes into effect tomorrow at 1200hrs., but for now, he wants you and several pilots of your choice to go on an assignment." "An assignment huh?" Deacon said, "which is?", "You and your team are going to take a fighter warp shuttle to Shiva's Rift in Sector Y, Andross' fleet hit the Cornerians hard and they need support. Husky Unit's Alpha and Bravo wings are already en route, you're going for fighter cover." Admiral Yote responded. Deacon nodded as he stood upright and saluted, "Lieutenant Yote is on the job, sir" he said as he dropped the salute. The coyote's father smiled as he saluted back, "Be careful, son..." he said as his now only son left.  
  
Down the hall from the office Deacon had went in, Casey leaned against the wall. His ears perked up slightly when he heard the door open and shut, the pit bull turned his head to see Deacon walk down the hall trying hard to keep his composure. "So how's it feel to be a lieutenant now?" Casey said with a grin on his face, the coyote looked at him grinning like an idiot, "I'll tell you when I've calmed down." Deacon said as he stopped, the pit bull looked at him inquisitively asking "Well why can't you tell me now?", "'Cause I'm liable to start jumpin' around and scream like a sissy",Casey stifled a laugh at his friend's response, "And your point being?" the pit bull said, Deacon just looked at him and resumed walking, his grin disappearing. "I need four pilots to come wit' me to Sector Y, flying support for Alpha and Bravo wing" The coyote said as he headed for the rec room, Casey tapped Deacon on his shoulder and held up three fingers as the coyote turned around, "Ya' need three." the pit bull said, Deacon turned around and continued forward, "I take it you want to come along" he said, "You got that right buddy" Casey replied. The two pilots walked into the rec room, looking around for their friend the rottweiler. Ness heard the two come in and pointed to his right with his left middle finger, " He had two girls wid' 'em" the hyena said, never taking his eyes off the tv. The two canines turned to leave, with a "Thanks fudgepacker" before the door closed behind them. Casey looked down the hall for a moment, contemplating where the rottwieler was, "Where in Lylat did he go?" the pit bull said, getting impatient. Deacon folded his arms, thinking before he finally spoke up, "Well, Ness said, he was with two girls when he left so all we have to do is follow the-", "YOU PIG! *SMACK!!*", "-smack." the coyote finished. Roger stumbled backwards into the hallway holding his muzzle, Casey could only laugh, Deacon smiled as he looked at his stricken friend. "Hey Romeo!" the coyote shouted, "When you're done getting shot down, I need you and two others to go to Sector Y with me!" Roger looked at his friend as he leaned on the wall, "Alright," the rotweiller started as an angry Amaya and an amused Tykal came into view, "just give me time to get the feeling back in my face." Casey lowered his head, trying not to laugh, "That's sad" he said "You got all da' feelin' knocked out ya' this time.", "Well you try getting slapped in the face and tell me it don't get numb." Roger countered. "Are you two done yet?" Deacon asked, getting impatient "We got a job to do, so if y'all would please...", the coyote's two wingmen finished consorting and headed out with him. "What about the other two pilots we need?" Roger asked as they headed out towards the airfield, Deacon hopped into his cockpit, initiating the pre-flight sequences, "Don't worry," the coyote said, "I'm pretty sure we can handle it ourselves."  
  
A.N.: Disappointed by this chapter? Don't worry, next chapter's gonna be full of things getting blown up. Next: Battle of Katina!! 


	4. Ch4: Reunion

A/N: Hey all, I planned to have this written during the summer but school started early, but that don't mean I ain't got time to goof off...uh, er, I mean write this fic for y'all. I appreciate the reviews, keep 'em comin! Oh yeah, for all you who played StarFox 64, if I did this chapter right you might be compelled to play this level afterwards :D. Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned StarFox and Nintendo, but I don't so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Undisclosed Location; 2300 hrs.:  
  
A lone figure sits in a dark room, his figure silhouetted by the light from the computer he is typing at. The figure stops for a moment to rub his eyes, tired from staring at the screen for the longest, he types something in and presses a few keys, having the screen come to life with activity. He scanned through the information on the screen before stopping on an item and touching the screen with a scaly finger. Finally finding the information he was looking for:  
  
Name: Yote, Deacon C.  
  
D.O.B.: 22 10 2880  
  
Rank: 3Lt *Recently Promoted  
  
Serial No.: 187-69-1986  
  
Affil.: KMF; Husky Unit  
  
he pressed a button next to the computer, in which a female voice came over a hidden speaker. "Need any help sir?" the voice asked, "No," the figure responded, "I've found what I was looking for and I need to leave, what is the status of my ship?" "Your Wolfen is fueled and repaired sir," the voice said, "Thank you, could you so kindly tell Andross and Mr. O'Donnell that I will be leaving to take care of some business and I will be back in about a week" The figure said as he stood and got ready to leave. " I will as soon as you leave the building Mr. Powalski." the voice said at last, Leon smiled as he took a data disk out of the computer and walked out.  
  
Fighter Warp Shuttle TK-4256; Outside Shiva's Rift, Sector Y  
  
  
  
"Man, that was ugly" Casey said as he plopped down in one of the chairs in the squadron rest area. "Not as ugly as those melee suits takin potshots at the ejection pods" Roger said as he, Tykail, Amaya, and Deacon followed suit, "Anyways," Deacon started, wanting to change the subject, "Why'd y'all decide to come with us, I mean, you haven't even settled in yet and stuff," they coyote asked, directing the question towards the two transferred pilots. Tykail spoke up as she leaned back in her chair, "Well, I came 'cuz I wasn't really ready to put my things down anyways," the coyote looked at Amaya for a second and grinned "But she just came to nag at your friend a lil' longer", "That's right" Amaya added, "And if he says something like that to me again, his tail won't be the only thing missing." The others laughed, excepting Roger, who only muttered under his breath. Deciding to change the subject, yet again, Roger spoke up, "So when do we move out, or do you not know?". Deacon looked up for a moment with a contemplative look on his face, "Umm, if I remember correctly, we move out in a few weeks, we're going to be stationed on the Vendetta." he replied, Casey's ears perked up at this bit of information, "You mean the new cruiser they're building Vendetta right?" the pit bull asked. "Naw Casey," Roger interrupted, "The Vendetta, that shitty-ass junker with the gay male crew." the canine sarcastically finished. Casey let out an exasperated sigh as Tkyail looked over at her friend, "no wonder you smacked him." she muttered just loud enough for Amaya to hear, the collie giggled.  
  
Several hours later the shuttle began it's landing procedure at McDougal SpacePort, the arwings nestled inside dashing out from the aft section of the ship heading towards Husky/Bulldog HQ. "Well, we're home" one of the Bravo Wing pilots pointed out as the gray, pyramid-shaped building came into view. The group of arwings landed at their designated airfield a few moments later, and as to be expected, there wasn't a soul in sight. "Nobody to greet us?" Tykail said amusedly as she began to climb out her arwing, Deacon looked at her for a second before he answered, "Eh, probably a briefing going on, uh, y'all go ahead, I got some work to finish up." the gray coyote then hopped out of his fighter and walked off. Roger looked befuddled for a moment, "Deacon actually doing work? Did I miss something?" Casey grinned at his friend as he realized the rottwieler didn't know about the other's promotion, "Yeah," the pit bull started, "But I'm not gonna get into why you missed it."  
  
Meanwhile, inside a Venomian mothership orbiting above Solaar, Leon Powalski was discussing a mission that was to take place within the next few days. "B-B-B-But sir! If we do that, won't BloodHawk Unit still board the Vendetta on time?" Captain Dursley, the portly iguana captain of the mothership 746991 sputtered out, Leon sighed as he shook his head, "No, you fool, they won't board on time because they're NOT GOING!" the chameleon pointed out rather angrily, "The so-called spy reports you bought were a lie. Unlike you, my thick-headed friend, I took the liberty to find out for myself......and to make sure the information is CORRECT." Leon finished his statement in a low growl as he turned his back to Dursley and gazed at the Holomap now in front of him. Dursley stood there for a moment, knowing what he was up against, he had heard stories of the lizard in front of him, and all were verified. Leon was known to take certain "methods" to get his way, sometimes he used his gift for outsmarting people, and other times his weapons or certain.....devices. Gathering up what little courage he had at the moment, Dursley stood up to the chameleon, "Mr. Powalski," he began tentatively, "W-W-We have our orders and I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-will carry those orders out to the letter. We WILL attack the BloodHawk Unit's headquarters at the g-g-given time." Leon grinned with his back turned to the iguana and began to laugh, "Well well," the chameleon said slightly amused "It seems the good captain is a vertebrate afterall. Too bad it's not helping with his intelligence." Leon spun around and pointed to a gold badge with a downward-pointing triangle with Andross' likeness stamped in the center. "You see this badge? This badge is given to those who are officials in the Venomian Imperial War Cabinet. Meaning, even though I'm not in the Imperial Military, I STILL outrank you, and you STILL have to take orders from ME." the last sentence came out with a snarl and with such an icy tone that had Capt. Dursley all but shaking in his boots as the chameleon eyed him up and down before backing off with a smug grin. "But, like I said, I'm impressed to see you have some backbone. And if you want to, you can continue on with the attack on the BloodHawks whenever you're ready." Leon said in his friendliest voice. "Y-You mean it Mr. Powalski?" Dursley said, his voice seemingly as meek as a newborn kitten. Leon raised an eyebrow at him as he grinned, "You heard me, didn't you?" the chameleon said with a hint of interest in his voice. The iguana nodded excitedly, "Yes sir! Matter of fact I'll give the order to move out this moment!" Dursely said, turning off the holomap and making his way to a comm attachment next to the holomap. "Oh, one more thing Dursley," Leon said, "Have you ever heard of the saying, 'If you don't speak up you become outspoken?'" he asked, Capt. Dursley shook his head no, not noticing the other lizards hand moving towards the holstered blaster on his left hip. "Oh really? Well that's alright, because the few people who do are dead." Powalski said casually as he turned quickly around to face Dursely before firing several shots into his chest and one into his neck. The iguana stumbled and gagged for a moment before finally falling onto his face and giving into death. Leon then sauntered over to the comm that his victim had been moving towards and activated it, which caused a reddish-brown bat in a Venomian Officer's 3rd class uniform to appear on the screen behind him. "This is the bridge." the bat said, the chameleon turned around and placed his hands behind his back in a makeshift Parade Rest stance. "I am Leon Powalski with an official order from the Imperial War Cabinet. You are to change heading to Katina and commence fighter attack on the the Husky and Bulldog unit HQ. The fighters will distract their units long enough for you to fire your primary cannon at the base." the lizard said, waiting for a reply. The bat nodded as he pressed a few buttons off the screen "Yes sir, heading changed and dispatching orders to the rest of the mothership, bridge out." the bat said before pressing a few more buttons off screen and making the screen go blank. Leon turned towards the door, stepping on the corpse of Capt. Dursley in the process, "Good luck with BloodHawk Unit captain." he said with a chuckle as he walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Katina, Deacon had just finished reporting to his superior. The gray coyote was standing At Ease as Bill Grey sat behind his desk in the Command level of the pilots' headquarters. "So, you say the Venomians only sent two wings? I wonder why that is, have any ideas?" Bill said as he looked over the written report on his data pad. Deacon shook his head, "No sir, I honestly couldn't tell you, at the very least, we could assume it was 'sposed to be some sort of a diversion?" the coyote said uncertain. The husky looked at him over his sunglasses, trying to study the look on his subordinates face. "Could be," Grey said, "We should probably forward this to the Cornerian Intelligence Division, they should be able to give us something on their motives. I'll turn this in a few minutes. Dismissed." he finished, Deacon stood at attention and gave a salute before turning to walk out of the office. "Oh and before I forget, Deacon," Bill stopped the coyote, "Congratulations on your first command.", Deacon smiled at the husky and thanked him before walking out. The gray coyote stuck his gloved paws in his flightsuit pockets as he walked around the base trying to find his wingmates, making his way through each level. He stopped in the main rec room, popping his head in quickly to look around. A few Husky and Bulldog pilots were milling about, but no Roger or Casey, "Hey," Deacon started, "Anybody seen Roger or Casey?", a Bulldog pilot, a dingo looked up at the canine at the door, "They're out at the hangar." the dingo said. Deacon nodded his thanks to the pilot and headed towards said hangar.  
  
  
  
High above in Katinan space, a massive disc-shaped ship, the Venomian mothership 746991 slowly descends towards the planet, maneuvering to remain undetected until it was planned to strike. On the bridge of the mothership, people were buzzing about excitedly. Orders were being shouted over the PA one after another as officers worked furiously at their stations. In a private quarters on a more quiet sector of the Mothership, a black panther, Driece Mason, was going over the flight plans on a data pad as he prepared for battle. Driece, Dursley's second-in-command, had been given Dursley's position by Leon before he left the ship. The panther walked out of his quarters and walked over to the wall opposite the door to his quarters. He pressed a button on the panel he was facing, "Bridge, this is acting captain Driece Mason," the panther said in a gravelly voice, "Inform all fighter swarms to standby and await flight operations briefing." he finished as he took his paw off the panel and made his way towards the bridge. Several minutes later, the panther appeared from a circular platform from the floor, several officers saluted him as they made their way to their assigned stations. The red bat Powalski had spoken to earlier turned to face Driece, "Sir," the bat said, " We are entering the Katinan atmosphere, unfortunately, we are thirty miles from our target but that will give us time to prepare the primary weapon for firing sir.", the panther nodded, keeping his yellow eyes on the bat, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Very well, send several swarms ahead for a preemptive. We will release the rest when we get there." Driece said before turning towards the rest of the bridge, "Everybody listen up, this is an order from the cabinet, we do this right and there's a reward for everyone, so let's not screw this up. Commence attack." he said before sitting down in the captain's chair and looking at the large screen at the front of the bridge, which currently showed several large squadrons of small fighters moving towards Husky/Bulldog HQ.  
  
At that same time, Deacon, Tykail, Amaya, Roger, and Casey were in Hangar two having a light conversation. "So you guys got the R-7T4's huh?" Amaya said, looking at the gray and green arwings, Roger walked up beside her, trying to get off her shit-list. "Yeah, we used to have the 6D9's like y'all had, but I'm waiting to get the A-9E6's like the StarFox team's got." the rottwieler said. "Dude," Casey said, slightly annoyed at his friend's comment, "by the time they even THINK about issuing us the 9E6's , there's gon' be something like outta those sci-fi movies Tracy be watchin'." the pit bull said as he tried to hop up on the wing of one of the fighters, but failed. Deacon and Tykail had decided to walk around the hangar, the two coyotes knowing how their friends would be when riled up. "So how long you and Amaya been friends?" Deacon asked trying to strike up a conversation, the chocolate brown coyote next to him shrugged and smiled weakly, "Since I came to Katina, I went to an academy on Fortuna." she said, looking at the gray canine beside her. Deacon nodded and looked up at the sky. "I was born on Fortuna, nice place, really like the snow. I wish it would snow here." he said before stopping.His ears perked up as he heard a sound in the distance. The coyote looked at his female counterpart and saw she was trying to figure out what and where the sound was before looking back at him. "That doesn't sound good." she said, worry tinting her voice, "It's not the sound that worries me, c'mon." he said as he broke into a sprint towards the base, Tykail hot on his tail. Several yards later the air raid siren was at full blast, notifying all pilots to get to their fighters on the double. Deacon and Tykail sprinted towards the parked fighters as fast as they could, "Hey Deacon!!!" a loud, Jamaican-accented voice bellowed, " What 'tis gon' on here!?!?" the voice said. Deacon looked around to see a tan chow/malamute in a gray flightsuit, "André' I don't know what's goin' on! Just get to your fighter and get ready to shoot stuff!" the coyote shouted back as he and his associate reached his arwing. He motioned for her to take the arwing parked next to his, she acknowledged and hopped into the fighter. Seeing that Tykail was ready for takeoff, Deacon hopped into his own fighter and took to the air.  
  
Once all the fighters were in the air and formed up, Bill's voice sounded in every fighter. "I got bad news guys and girls," the husky said as he led the two large formations of fighters, on his cockpit's viewscreen, a rather angry-looking hyena's mug suddenly. "Wha's this al' about suh'" Ness said in his trademark surly voice, "I ain't heard nothin' 'bout no Venomians in'nis secta'", Bill pressed a button on the arwing's console, bringing up a scanner, slowly, red dots began to swarm into the black circle with green rings. "They musta' found a gap in our planetary sensor array" Bill said as he gained a little altitude, the other pilots followed him. "Ok Huskies, alright Bulldogs, here they come" the two units' commander said, "Wing Leaders, break off, pick your targets and go, Yote, you take command of Delta Wing. Good hunting." Bill finished and banked right, heading towards a small group of swarmers. The large number of Katinan pilots broke off into wings of 15, then broke off into 3 fighter squads, "Delta Wing, we got two swarms coming in at nine high, Casey, Roger, you're with me, Jayce, Tre', Andre', and Amaya are squad leaders, let's take it to 'em." Deacon said, studying the maneuvers the enemy fighters made en route to the Katinan pilots. The coyote barrel-rolled in between two streams of red lasers before U-Turning to dispatch two other small Venomian fighters, "Loser buys drinks," Roger said as Deacon flew through the explosions he caused, "You're on" Casey said, his voice carrying over the comm. Roger tailed one fighter, slightly noticing another Venomian on his "six", the enemy fighter behind the rottwieler locked on and was preparing to fire as the canine banked hard to the left, the Venomian ended up firing on one of his own fighters, sending it crashing to the ground below in an orange fireball. Casey looked over at the downed fighter, "Hey that don't count, you ain't shoot him" the pit bull said as he fired two green laser blasts into the thrusters of one of the swarmers, causing it to go up in a small explosion. "Oh you be quiet, you need to be worried about the ones you're shooting" Roger said as he pulled back on the throttle quickly, braking hard and sending two Venomians flying past as he let loose with a charged blast, incinerating said Venomians.  
  
Nearly an hour of intense dogfighting later, the Katinans had beaten back the Venomian swarmers. The Husky and Bulldog unit pilots were nearly exhausted, it was one of the most intense engagements the two units had been in so far. "Good job everyone" Bill's exhausted voice said over the radio, "It seems that we've finally.......ALL PILOTS GET BACK TO BASE ASAP!!" he shouted after stopping abruptly. Both units complied, kicking in the boosters and heading towards the pyramid shaped base as fast as they could. When they reached the base, the sky was littered with Venomian fighters, Bill looked at his scanner, which confirmed the site before he and his units before noticing a much larger bogey coming onto the scanner's screen. "Enemy mothership approaching!" The husky said performing evasive maneuvers as the two units of Katinan pilots began reengaging. "We're being overwhelmed!" a slightly panicked Husky pilot exclaimed, "They're not takin' us out widdout a fight!" a Bulldog pilot replied. Tykail barrel-rolled through a barrage of red streaks of light, Amaya at her wing, "Bill, I'm picking up several unidentified fighters coming in from 3 high" the coyote said as shot down one of the attacking fighters, Amaya broke off to engage two others, dispatching them quickly. Tre' one the Husky squad leaders looked towards the sky to see four white and blue arwings coming into the dogfight with the sun at their backs, "Hey I recognize those fighters!!" he said, dodging laser fire from above "It's the StarFox team!!!" he shouted over the radio as his wingmate took the side of one of the swarmers off, sending it spiraling to the ground below. Bill U-Turned to head towards the four new fighters to see if this was true, a smile played on his face when he saw the red splotch on the G-Diffusers which was a silhouette of a fox with wings. "Fox! You made it!" he said on the mercenary team's frequency, "Bill!!! Is that you!?" a reddish brown fox responded before barrel-rolling to deflect laser blasts from several directions.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the Venomian mothership, the communications lines were tarred up with requests and pleads for reinforcements coming from the ship's fighters. The red bat turned to look at Driece, "Sir, the StarFox team has showed up! Our fighters are getting wiped out, what do we do sir!?" he said in a panic. Driece stood up, his narrow eyes narrowing, "Send the remaining fighters in waves. As soon as one wave is out, get the next going. How far away are we from the target?" the panther said with authority. A gecko turned around, taking a set of headphones off, "We're five minutes away sir, main cannon is ready for charging." the lizard said before turning back his station. "Increase to maximum atmospheric speed, we can't afford those five minutes" the panther said before sitting back down, "tell the fighters we are almost there, and to hang on" Driece said as he pushed a few buttons on the captain's chair. 'I just hope destroying them doesn't mean destroying ourselves' Driece though as he looked at the forward screen.  
  
Back at the base, the Venomian fighters were dropping like flies. "Roger, Casey I got two on my tail, get 'em off" Deacon said as he swerved from side to side to dodge the offensive laser fire, "Rog, Case, where the hell are y'all I said help" he said before the avian member of Fox McCloud's team dispatched the two fighters tailing the coyote. "Thanks alot, I owe ya," the coyote said, "Some money would be nice" Falco responded as he climbed to avoid fire. "Roger, follow me and perform a Tarsonis Cross" Deacon said, baiting a fighter to follow him, "It ain't gonna work D" the rottwieler said, knowing what the coyote's intentions were as he was diving towards the ground and pulling up at the last minute, "If they're stupid enough it will" the coyote said as he began to climb at a curved angle. Deacon looked up through his cockpit's canopy to see Roger following suit "Deacon if you get us killed, I'm kickin' your ass in the afterlife" the rottwieler said, the coyote went inverted as his wingmate righted himself at the last moment, passing so close their canopies nearly scraped against each other. Unfortunately for the Venomians following them, they couldn't perform the dangerous move and flew right into each other, creating a fiery explosion. "The mothership has appeared, stand by to attack" Bill said as he lit up two swarmers in front of him, "We'll take care of the mothership, keep the fighters off us Bill" Fox said as he U-Turned back towards the chaos, "Roger that" the husky replied, "Bulldog Unit, don't let anything through, Husky Unit, cover the base." he ordered as rolled out of the way of two swarmers coming from above him. The mothership slowly floated it's way to a position above the base, spinning like a mammoth top before stopping and opening four hatches on its underside. "The hatches are open!" Bill said as more swarmers poured from the giant ship, "Go for the hatches," Peppy, another member of StarFox told his leader before sending a nova bomb into a formation of Venomians, blowing them up in a small flaming supernova. Falco sent a charged homing shot to incinerate one of the fighters shooting at his amphibian wingmate Slippy, not noticing the three fighters swooping down on him until he saw them explode on their way to the ground. "Paid back...with interest I might add" Deacon said as he zoomed past the falcon in his older model arwing.  
  
"Sir!! Our hatches have been destroyed, so have the remaining fighters!!" the red bat shouted. The bridge had been taking damage along with the rest of the ship, this was noticeable due to fires leaping from some of the consoles and bodies lying on the ground due to the explosions, even Driece and the bat had been injured. "Aim the cannon and fire when ready!" the panther said over the roar of chaos on the bridge. "Yes sir, cannon aimed, preparing to fire." The bat said as he pressed buttons at his station with one wing and held his eye with the other. The panther painfully slumped back down into his chair, hoping the preparations wouldn't take too long. Due to the ship being an older Venomian model, it was subject to 'act up' at times. "Let's just hope this isn't one of the times" Driece said to himself.  
  
Fox had successfully destroyed the four hatches spewing out fighters on the mothership, leaving them flaming wounds on the circular ship's underbelly. With most of the fighters destroyed now, the majority of the Katinans were focusing their attention on the mothership, pounding away at the topside with laser fire and missiles. Suddenly, the underside opened up again, revealing a large glowing spike with energy arcing off of it. It was the main weapon and it was nearly ready to fire. "The core has appeared, stand by to attack!" Bill said as two plasma missiles dropped from inside the husky's arwing and streaked towards the giant energy spike. Fox and Falco came in, guns blazing at the mothership's main weapon, several shots later it began to overload and chain react. As the giant ship began to explode cheers and howls could be heard over the radio, "YEE HAW!!! YOU DID IT!!!" Bill exclaimed with glee as the mothership moved away from the base and crashed into the ground before going up in an enormous explosion. The four white and blue arwings formed up and headed for the sky, with Husky and Bulldog units following them in Delta Formations, out of respect and thanks. "Hey Fox, can't you stay a moment, you know, so we can catch up and stuff?" Bill asked, leading the formations. "I wish I could Bill, but ROB just informed me that General Pepper wants us to head for Solaar. Maybe some other time, I hope." Fox replied as he led his own small formation. Bill nodded and looked up at the four pilots in front of him, "Take care Fox," he said, preparing to turn back, "You too, Bill" the fox said as he and his wingmates kicked in the afterburners and flew back up into the stars.  
  
Later, back in the base, Husky Delta Wing was relaxing in the rec room. Roger was talking to Amaya, now back on her good side and Casey was looking at the Kill List as Deacon and Tykail were talking on the couch while an Earth movie called "The Fifth Element", a skinny black guy dressed like a girl was ranting on and on to a flight attendant, making her faint. "What the hell is that on his head" Deacon said looking at the television screen with his face and muzzle scrunched up, Tykail shrugged, tiredly laying her head on the coyote's shoulder, "I think that's his hair" she said crossing her arms across her chest. "I hope he don't go everywhere lookin like that" Deacon said still trying to figure out why the man's hair was like it was. "Hey Roger, you owe D a drink" Casey said as he sauntered over to where the rottwieler and collie were situated with a cocky grin on his face. Roger looked at the pit bull, a smile on his face as well "I know, I looked, and it seems you owe ME a drink now that I think about it." he said with a look of contemplation, Amaya giggled at the two, thinking to herself. Hearing the group behind them, Tykail looked at Deacon and smiled,causing the coyote to raise an eyebrow in curiosity before turning to her wingmates. "That's nothing, oh fearless leader here owes ME a drink!" she said pointing at the coyote next to her, "You didn't say you were in on this" Deacon pointed out with a confused look on his face. "Who said I had to say?" The chocolate brown coyote replied with a cocky grin. Deacon looked behind the couch to see Roger and Casey sniggering at him while pointing. "And what's so damn funny?" the coyote asked, not liking the laughing and pointing his friends were doing. "Oh the shame!! Our noble leader, bested by one of his own pilots!!" Roger said oh so dramatically. Tykail giggled as she got up from the couch, "don't feel back Deacon," she said as she looked at him "every now and then, guys do end up getting beat by girls" she finished with a wink as she headed towards the rec room door. "Y'all make sure to rub it in." the female coyote said before leaving the room. Amaya, Roger, and Casey began to laugh out loud while continuing to point, "Yeah yeah yeah," Deacon said as he turned around to finish watching the movie, when in actuality the gears in his head were turning.  
  
A/N: Whew! finished! For me, this chapter was long as hell!! Well until next time, keep sending in reviews, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as the swelling in my hands goes down. Until next time dear readers!!  
  
P.S. Now that I think about it, really, what the HELL were they thinkin when they had Chris Tucker dressed as a sissy in that movie!?!? C'mon now, Chris, you coulda' said sumthin to them folks. They had you dressed up like a skinny Ru Paul for goodness sake!!! 


End file.
